


Friendship

by MissesYouTube



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Link Naboru aus der Gefangenschaft der Twinrova befreit hat. Die beiden sind beste Freunde. (Spielt nach Ocarina of Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass du diese Geschichte angeklickt hast. Gebetat wurde diese Geschichte von der lieben Papercut (http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Papercut).

Unruhig scharrte die rostbraune Stute auf dem ausgedörrten Boden. Etwas Staub wirbelte auf. Der goldgelbe Sattel mit den blauen Verzierungen und den kleinen Triforcen an den Seiten glänzte in der Sonne. Braune Lederstiefel schoben sich in die Steigbügel, als sich der Held auf sein treues Ross schwang. 

Link trieb Epona an, gemeinsam preschten sie über die schier endlosen Weiten der hylianischen Steppe gen Westen. Links grüne kokiriartige Mütze sowie Eponas weiße Mähne und Schweif wehten im Wind. Irgendwann wurde der Untergrund rötlich und hart. Der steinerne Boden markierte den Beginn des Gerudo-Tals. Link ließ Epona über die hölzerne Planke, welche als Brücke fungierte, traben. Dank der ständigen Instandhaltung und der durchgehenden Anwesenheit der Handwerker, die er vor zwei Jahren aus der Gefangenschaft der Gerudos gerettet hatte, war die große Brücke noch immer tragfähig und stabil. Link mochte die Handwerker. Epona schritt langsam, genau wie Link erschöpft von der Mittagshitze, auf die Festung zu. 

Seit Link vor fast zwei Jahren Naboru aus der Gewalt der Twinrova im Geistertempel befreit hatte, hatte er mit allen Kriegerinnen Freundschaft geschlossen. Er brachte Epona im Schatten der Trainingsarena zum Stehen, stieg ab und übergab der Wachhabenden Gerudo die Zügel und fünfzig Rubine. Für diese sollte die Kriegerin das Pferd vom Schweiß befreien und für einen Eimer kühles Wasser in der Nähe des Tieres sorgen. Link beeilte sich zu Naborus Gemächern zu gelangen. Die Diebesprinzessin konnte sehr ungehalten werden, wenn man sie warten ließ. Heute waren sie für einen Ausritt mit Epona und Naborus Hengst Vulcano verabredet. Dieser stammte, wie auch Epona, von der LonLon-Farm, fast genau in der Mitte der Ebene von Hyrule, welche sie heute besuchen wollten. Link hatte das Gemach der höchsten Kriegerin erreicht. Nachdem Ganondorf vor zwei Jahren von Link und den sieben Weisen in die Hölle verbannt worden war, war Naboru wieder alleinige Anführerin der Gerudos. Sie hatte auch schon vor einigen Jahren gegen ihren König Ganondorf aufgelehnt und rebelliert. Sie wollte sich nicht von einem solch brutalen, machtbesesenen Mann wie ihm regieren lassen. „Link?“, hörte er Naboru kichern. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“ 

Der Held der Zeit wurde rot. Er besah sich die rothaarige Kämpferin, die sich vor ihm einige Male um ihre eigene Achse drehte, genauer. Sie trug ein weißes bauchfreies Oberteil, auf dem Rücken prangte schwarz das Wappen der Gerudos. Die Plunderhose war ebenfalls weiß und endete in cremefarbenen ledernen Reitstiefeln. Die feuerroten Haare waren in einem Dutt um den ebenfalls roten Edelstein in ihren Haaren gewickelt. In den goldgelben Augen der ehemaligen Diebin spiegelte sich Vorfreude wider. „Können wir gehen?“ Die Kriegerin klang genervt, doch ihre Augen verrieten das Gegenteil. Gemeinsam verließen sie das riesige Gebäude, welches die Festung der Gerudos darstellte. Link hatte noch immer einige Probleme, wenn er etwas suchte. 

Lediglich den Weg zu den Gemächern der Anführerin kannte er auswendig. Seit er sie gerettet hatte, war sie seine beste Freundin. Und bei der Hochzeit mit Zelda ein Jahr zuvor im Schloss Hyrule war sie als eine der Weisen ein Ehrengast gewesen. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Naboru ihr Pferd holte. Erst als Epona anfing sich in Bewegung zu setzen, erwachte er aus seinen Tagträumen. „Naboru? Farm wie geplant?“ Sie ritten langsam nebeneinander her, um ihre Pferde zu schonen, da es immer noch sehr warm war. Nicht mehr so schwül-heiß, wie noch zwei Stunden zuvor, doch für Links Geschmack immer noch viel zu warm. Epona und Vulcano fielen nach einiger Zeit in einen ruhigen Trab, der sowohl Tiere als auch Menschen angenehm abkühlte. Schließlich kam am Horizont die LonLon-Farm in Sicht. Naboru ließ Vulcano galoppieren, Link folgte ihrem Beispiel. 

So kamen sie schneller als erwartet auf der LonLon-Farm an. Talon putzte gerade die Fenster des Farmhauses, als die Gäste eintrafen, Basil mistete die Ställe aus und Malon trainierte die Pferde. Link war gerade abgestiegen, als Epona Malon entdeckte und freudig wiehernd auf sie zustürzte. Vulcano wartete brav, bis Naboru ebenfalls nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken saß und machte sich dann langsam und gemächlich auf den Weg zu seiner ehemaligen Trainerin. Das rostbraune Fell Eponas glänzte wie die silberne spiegelnde Oberfläche von Links Schild. Auch Vulcanos ockerfarbenes Fell wirkte gepflegt und schimmerte. Man sah den Pferden an, dass sie sich mochten. 

Eine Weile beobachteten die Kriegerin und der Held ihre Pferde, bis Talon sie alle zum Essen rief. Er hatte nicht einmal gefragt, ob seine Besucher auch etwas wollten. Doch erst jetzt fiel Link auf, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Außer einer Scheibe Brot und einem Apfel hatte er heute noch nichts gegessen. Naboru nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in das Farmhaus. Dort stand ein großer Tisch mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Sogar ein gebratenes Huhn gab es. Das kannte Link nicht. Für ihn waren Hühner Haustiere und kein Essen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es probieren sollte. „Ähm...Talon? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich etwas von dem Huhn möchte...“, meinte Link schüchtern. Talon lachte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein kleines Stück gebe und du probierst es erst einmal? Danach kannst du ja immer noch sagen, ob du mehr haben willst oder es nichts für dich ist. In Ordnung?“ 

Link nickte erfreut, froh, dass Malons Vater ihn nicht für diese Unsicherheit verurteilte und auch nicht dafür, dass er mit seinen zwanzig Jahren noch nie Huhn gegessen hatte. Talon schnitt ein kleines Stück Fleisch aus dem Brustbereich des Tieres und gab es auf Links Teller. Der Held beäugte es erst ein wenig kritisch und schnüffelte skeptisch daran, ehe er, mutig wie er ja war, seine Gabel in das zarte Fleisch bohrte und sich dieses anschließend in den Mund schob. Es schmeckte nicht schlecht, mitnichten, doch der Gedanke daran, ein Haustier zu essen, ließ Link bittere Galle schmecken. Jedoch schluckte er tapfer das kleine Stück hinunter. „Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid, Talon. Es schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, ein Haustier zu verspeisen. Tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigte sich Link. „In Ordnung. Aber du hast doch kein Problem damit, wenn wir anderen etwas davon essen, oder?“, fragte Talon ernsthaft besorgt. Er wollte schließlich, dass es seinen Gästen gut ging. Link nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und etwas Käse. Es war lange her, dass er Käse gegessen hatte. „Bei den Göttinnen, nein. Macht nur.“ Talon, Malon, Naboru und Basil nickten Link dankend zu. Nachdem alle satt waren, setzen sich Naboru und Link ins Gras des Trainingsplatzes und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Langsam versank immer mehr des gigantischen Feuerballs zwischen den strahlend weißen Türmen des wieder erbauten Schlosses von Hyrule. Naboru lehnte sich ein wenig an den Helden der Zeit an. „Romantisch, nicht wahr?“ - „Ja. Wie schön wäre es, wenn Zelda jetzt hier wäre...“, murmelte Link. Naboru kicherte und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. Er tat es ihr nach und legte seinerseits seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. So schliefen sie ein. Der legendäre Held der Zeit und seine beste Freundin.


End file.
